


Beach

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Vacation, Work, You're on love, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Matt go to the beach and he surprises you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach

Matt stands at the airport listening to various noises in the crowd, feeling the space between him and the escalator. No one would know of course. To everyone else he just looks like a regular blind guy gripping his cane, waiting for someone to bring him his dog. But he’s not. He’s standing there waiting for you and calculating exactly how soon he can have you in his arms once he finds you. He’s memorized your heartbeat, laying on your chest every night, letting it lull him to sleep. Now he listens for that rhythm that’s uniquely you.

Then he hears it. In a sea of excited heartbeats, yours floods his senses. He hears it upstairs, nearing the escalator and beating faster in anticipation, knowing he’s there waiting for you. He hears you sling your backpack over your shoulder and run down the steps, excusing yourself as you shove past people. He laughs listening to you abandon any social courtesy about waiting your turn, all for him. He opens his arms as you draw nearer and crash into him. He grunts when you collide with his chest but smiles and gives you a bear hug.

“I missed you so much.” He kisses the side of your head before he takes your hand and walks toward the baggage claim.

“I missed you too. You need to come with me next time.” You lead him out the door.

“I think I agree. I don’t want to be away from your for that long ever again.” He pauses. “Why are we going outside?”

“I don’t have any checked luggage, I just bought my carry on and a backpack.”

“Oh, okay.”

-3 months later-

“Hey Matt.” You pause at the sofa to hug Matt before you continue on to the bedroom.

“Hey.” He follows you, listening to you put your things away. “How was work?”

“It was fine but I got some news.”

“Good or bad?”

“It’s not terrible, but I’m not excited either. They want me to take another trip to their Miami branch.”

“Oh. For how long?”

“They don’t know yet, but it’ll be at least two weeks.”

He raises his eyebrows. “At least? And I thought a week was bad when you left last time.”

“I’m sorry babe. I don’t want to go, but I have to.”

He comes up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his head on your shoulder as you take off your jewelry. “What if I came with you?”

“You think you could?”

“Well I’m kind of my own boss, so yeah.”

 

“What about finances though? And would Foggy have a problem? You wouldn’t be leaving him alone for any big cases?”

He stands up straight. “I don’t have to if you don’t want me to.”

“No, I just wanted to make sure. Of course I want you there. I meant it when I said you should come with me next time.”

“Alright. I’ll double check with foggy, but I don’t see why I couldn’t.”

You smile. “That’s great. This’ll be our first trip together.” You run your hands up his arms.

He returns your smile. “I guess it will be.”

-0-

You and Matt find seats next to each other once you’re on the plane, Matt taking your hand and eventually falling asleep on your shoulder. You look over at the serene expression on his face and forget that you’re on a business trip for a moment. A lock of hair falls in his face and you brush it away before you fall asleep next to him. Matt wakes you as the captain announces that you’ll be making the descent to the Miami airport.

-the next day-

You go back to the hotel after work to find Matt laying on the bed with earbuds in. It’s tempting to scare him but you decide against it. Instead you kick off your heels and lay next to him. He yanks out his earbuds and listens, hearing your heartbeat and relaxing. Well, your intent hadn’t been to scare him.

He breathes out your name in relief. “You scared me.”

You just laugh and pull him closer, running your hands along his toned chest.

“How was work?”

You shrug. “It was work. How was your day off? You don’t get too many of those.”

“It was nice, I missed you though.”

“I missed you too.” You kiss him. “Is there anything you want to do while we’re here?”

“I’d like to go to the beach at some point.”

“We can go now if you want.”

“You sure you’re up to it?”

“Yeah. Get changed and we’ll go.”

-0-

You sit on a blanket in the sand next to Matt and watch the ebb and flow of the waves on the shore.

“I hope I don’t sound ignorant, but what is the beach like for you?”

He tilts his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“Well when I come to the beach it’s for the scenery.”

He nods. “It’s nice listening to the waves and the birds, smelling the salt air and the sand. It’s something different. Even though I can’t see the space in my apartment or the office, I still get that feeling of confinement. It gets stale and I need to get out. My dad used to take me to Coney Island every once in awhile. It reminds me of then.”

“Your dad sounds great, I wish I could’ve meet him.”

Matt nods. “He would’ve liked you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You keep me in check.”

“What are you trying to say?” You ask playfully.

“I’m saying that I have a tendency to be stubborn and reckless, and you make me think twice before I make a decision. Now I think about how something will affect you instead of just going out and not caring what will happen to me.”

“Well I’m glad then. I’d hate to lose you now that I’ve found you.” You wrap one of his arms in both of yours and rest your head on his shoulder.

“Anyway, I can do without seeing the tourists with farmers tans and questionable bathing suit choices.”

You throw throw your head back laughing. “I think you’re right.”

He cracks a smile listening to you laugh and pulls his arm free so he can wrap it around you. “Do you know that I love you?”

“You’ve told me once or twice.”

“Only? I’ll have to remedy that.” He starts kissing your neck.

“Ugh Matt stop that.” You grin as you push his face away. “You know what that does to me and we’re in public.”

He laughs. “Alright, alright. But seriously.” He leans in and give you a sweet kiss on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too. And even if it is for work, I’m glad we got to come out here.”

“It’s better that it’s for work. A couple weeks in a different office and a paid weekend retreat.” He smiles.

“I guess.”

“Can we go walk along the water?”

“Yeah.”

He stands and helps you up, keeping one hand in yours as you start walking.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to do this.”

He turns his head in your direction, silently urging you to continue.

“I remember I started going boy crazy in sixth grade-”

He laughs and you choose to ignore him.

“Anyway, my parents loved the beach and ever since then, every time we’d go out to a beach I’d watch the waves and picture myself with that mystery person. When I got older those feelings were a secret thing I kept locked away. I thought that they would make me look weak or ordinary. But I secretly reveled in them. They were my comfort. Now I realize I was just wishing for any kind of close human contact. I had a tendency to push people away.”

He nods. “Do you still?”

“I don’t know. I’m selective about who I get close to now. There’s not very many people in my life to push away. The ones who are still around had to fight to stay with me. People usually find that it’s too much for them to be the ones giving and feeling like they’re not getting anything back. I mean, I get it. That would be exhausting and it’s not fair to them.”

“If it helps you feel better, I won’t leave you. I mean it when I say I love you. I love all of you, not just when you’re funny or the parts that I absolutely adore about you. I’m prepared to love the aspects of your personality that are hard to deal with too. We all have them. To be honest, I do the same thing. I mean, look at what I do as Daredevil. That pushes people away whether they know about it or not. You’re part of the handful of people who have stuck with me anyway.”

You squeeze his hand. “I’m willing to fight to keep you close.”

“Me too. That’s why I- I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it Matt?”

He puts his hand in his pocket and waits until you’ve passed the bulk of people.

“Matt? Are you okay?”

He smiles. “Yeah, just nervous.” Before you can ask why he sinks to one knee and pulls a little box out of his pocket. “Y/n, will you marry me?”

“Oh my god Matt.” You pull him up and kiss him.

When you part he’s quiet but something’s clawing at him. “So is that a yes?”

You laugh. “Yes. that’s a yes.”

He lets out a sigh of relief. “You had me worried you were redirecting for a minute there.”

You shake your head. “I always thought this moment would be awkward because I’d have to say ‘I’ll think about it’ or explain that I love you but I don’t want to get married. I’m ready though. I can see spending the rest of my life with you.”

He smiles. “Can I put this on you then?” He rattles the box in his hand.

“Yes.”

He takes your left hand and slides it on. “Now, this is just a cheap ring Foggy and Karen helped me pick out. I thought you’d want to pick the real one.”

You laugh. “You’re so cute. Thank you.”


End file.
